fútbol y premio
by dianne croft
Summary: 14 de Octubre, de 2008. Manuel y Martin miran un partido, predecible ante unos ojos verdes, que le llevan a pensar en... nervios, tensiones, resultados impredecibles. Chile x Argentina, lemon!.


**Hola. Soy Dianne.**

**Esta es mi primera historia de todo el universo, esta historia la publique a petición de una amiga. Nunca me había pasado por la cabeza escribir, hasta que conocí Hetalia. Esta será mi única historia, ya que solo soy una fiel lectora. Si hay un error, háganmelo saber, deseo aprender no solo para este campo ^^. **

**Un beso a todos.**

**Pd: hetalia no me pertenece, si lo fuera, Chile dominaría el mundo, y sería una serie para mayores de 40 años.**

* * *

Sentados en direcciones opuestas, Manuel y "ti-tin", acompañado de una lata de cerveza Quilmes, en las manos de Martin, y un vaso de pisco en las manos de Manuel, se encontraban viendo el partido de futbol, que predecible a los ojos del rubio argentino compuesta por una hermosa sonrisa, adornaba su rostro.

-¿che, pibe?- Martin preguntó.

.¿Qué chucha?- un sobresaltado chileno, que no solo se sobresaltó por el llamado, mas bien ya yacía en su propia tumba recogiendo copihues* negros , por los predecibles resultados que siempre saca su selección nacional.

-¿che?, ya lo viste? Ja, ja, ja,- adivinó por los predecibles resultados- te propongo algo, que al si tu y yo… ¿hacemos una apuesta?

- No me interesa, hablai muy seguro como si fueras a ganar- Manuel lo observo con ojos asesinos, ¿Quién se cree este poniendo en duda las capacidades de su patria? Si seguía provocándolo, Martín estaría en problemas

- que cobarde, si te viera Perú, te joderia aun mas- tomando un sorbo de cerveza, prosiguió- ¿ o querés que se lo cuente? Creeme llegaría el rumor hasta Inglaterra en cuestión de segundos y… adiós "reputación rebelde"

- ahora si, agilado, ¡estai piteado! - iba a correr sangre, muchísima sangre, Martín lo miraba asustado, sabiendo de las capacidades "publicas" que el chileno tenia cuando lo hacían enfadar. Pero Manuel paró en seco. si fuera por Manuel, le daría tantos charcharzos que parecería bife de chorizo después de un accidente, pero no, sabía que su reputación y relaciones públicas, eran importantes para llevar adelante a su país así, desde que se separó de España, le a costado demasiado llevarlo en esta difícil tierra ubicada en el fin del mundo - … ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

-… ya va- martin se sorprendió aun mas¿ no habría un baño de sangre?, curioso. Prosiguió con hacerle la declaración, que le resultaba aun mejor ya que no se negaría por nada. Sonriente miro a manuel, quien si no se apuraba en preguntarle, estallaría de ira- bien, esto te gustará… el que pierda, el equipo que pierda, "entrega la cola".

-…-

- Sos muy cobarde, aunque se que te gustaría perder así

-¿estai cagado del mate, weon?- no solo se puso más nervioso aún, ¿entregar la cola?, el orgullo de su patria estaba en juego, tachándolo de un país perdedor en ese ámbito, aunque ahora debería admitirlo de una manera "dolorosa"- no me webí, además mi equipo no es chanta.

-no seas boludo, ¿Dónde quedo el "vivir con honor y morir con gloria"?, bueno, lo de la gloria te lo haré gritar- Martín no solo se estaba divirtiendo con la apuesta, le era muy placentero tener a Manuel nervioso, enojado, y estar los 2 solos en el fin del mundo, con los resultados del partido de fútbol, solo eran cuestión de veinticinco minutos- y gritar "viva Chile", que desearas ma…

-no jodai!! Porque crees que mi estrecho cue… selección va a…- fue interrumpido por Martín; acorralándolo al borde del sillón, una mano al lado de su cabeza y la otra sosteniendo la chorreante lata de cerveza, sin dejar de mirar a un molesto y sonrojado Manuel

- No creas que es el orgullo de tu estrecho… y largo país lo que estás dispuesto a apostar, ¿decime?, ¿no te gustaría alguna vez perder así?

Manuel nunca en su vida, se había sentido así de acorralado, ni sus más grandes y poderosos enemigos lo habían intimidado de tal manera, al contrario, el orgullo presentado en los 3 colores del honor y la gloria, estaban a punto de estallar.

-quítate de acá hueco y- fue callado al sentir posesivamente sentir los labios de Martín en su oreja, susurrarle.

-solo pensar en vos, tu rebeldía…-ahora se dirigió a mirarlo, los orgullosos ojos rebeldes de Manuel, lo miraban cada vez más nervioso y con furia, aunque Martín se acercaba, cada vez mas hasta sentir el dulce aliento de Manuel, se…

- gooooooooooooooooooool! golazo , golazo de chile!!, es uno a cero, el primer gol se lo lleva la hinchada Chilena- aquella noticia no solo les callo como un balde de agua fría de los campos de hielo sur (xDDD). Martin se aro de golpe del torso de un confundido Manuel.

Histérico, como modelo transandina de farándula, cogió ambas partes del televisor

-hijos de su reputisima vieja, no saben que mi... país está en juego.

Manuel con una incontenible sonrisa al ver que no solo su equipo Chileno querido estaba logrando por el, mas bien se encantaba con la visión patética del canchero argento, chillando y despeinándose su hermoso cabello rubio, la victoria y la diversión era solo de verse en los próximos 10 minutos de juego.

09:12 minutos:

no me jodas pelotudo, corré tras la bola con las patas, manga de salames!!!

08:04 minutos:

o les maldigo la Quilmes.

06:45:

háganlo por Gilda…

01:00

O por Carlos Gardel… ¡boludos de la conchuda!!!

- no te pasí mas rollos, aunque debo sentir pena, ya que las farmacias de tu país tengan tan cara la vas…

-cerrá la jeta, mi amado y platinado país no la va a cagar así, sobretodo mi col...

Tiempo! aquella noticia los hizo callar por mas de 30 segundos, el Chileno fue el primero en romper el silencio, con su sarcástica y orgullosa risa, hizo romper aquel silencio que era mas incomodo y frio que los hielos de la Patagonia, bailando un "pie de cueca" delante del molesto Martin, que se encontraba con la late de cerveza reducida en su mano

"_tiki tiki tiiii ¿Cómo te poni?"_

-ya parale boludo, pareces salame, flaco. Si ya cagué, y no me rebajare jodiendote igu…

Martin callo, su boca aprisionada mente posesiva por la boca de Manuel, quien Martin solo atino No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y besarle de nuevo, esta vez más impaciente y disconforme sólo con un beso. Manuel sujetó su lengua entre sus dientes y comenzó a acariciarle la espalada lentamente. nerviosamente a responderle y suspirar derrotado. Manuel asegurándose que no escapara, o se le subiera su orgullo argentino (cosa que dudaba con Manuel), atino a cargar su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de su "premio", que al solo sentir los torsos unidos se estremecieron al contacto, y una pierna enrollarse en la cadera de Manuel, le confirmo que no escaparía, que al fin y al cabo lo deseaban. Realmente algo tentador, muy natural del argentino.

El sabor de sus bocas les regalaba un néctar embriagador, y aun mas erótico mezclado con los amargos sabores de sus licores entre su aliento.

Manuel no satisfecho con los deliciosos y húmedos besos, se separa lentamente de sus jadeantes labios, dejando un fino rastro de saliva entre ambas bocas.

Martin, arrugo su nariz en un acto de molestia, iba a decir una típica boludez, pero se quedo estático al sentir la lengua del rebelde moreno apoderarse hambrientamente del albo cuello de su jadeante amante, absorbiendo la piel, lamiéndolo y apretando con los labios para hacerse notar. que sumiso ante Manuel, ya que con él todo era diferente, ambos se comportaban diferente, por algo podían, estando en el fin del mundo y solos, alejados de los ojos de las demás naciones.

El rebelde moreno, se dirigió hacia abajo, posicionando sus labios en la manzana de Adán, trazando círculos y dejando un rastro de saliva, mientras se encargaba de desabotonar la camisa, dejando al descubierto el fornido pecho del transandino, quien desvió la mirada al encontrarse con la sonrisa de Manuel.

Quien se dirigió al oído de Martin, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, aquello le gustaba. No sin antes chupando su lóbulo, escuchando un chasquido húmedo de los labios de Manuel, al soltar este.

-¿acaso empezaras a perder siempre así, o solo conmigo, hmm?

Che, lo mismo diría yo…

No pudo articular mas palabras, ya que el labio inferior fue suavemente tirado, ara abrir paso a la caliente lengua de Manuel, batallando por el húmedo y caliente control, cosa que a los 2 le agradaba, aunque ambos sabiendo quien llevaría el control de este rumbo…

Quien ahora sin palabras se dirigió a los sensibles pezones, que comenzaron a responderle, colocándose duros al máximo

-ma Manuel, no seas tortuga y apúrate de una reverenda vez- impaciente Martin, mientras atrapaba un puñado de cabellos canela en una de sus manos. Aunque de respuesta recibió una risa, que hizo que Martin cerró más los ojos al sentir unos dientes juguetones cerrándose suavemente en sus hombros.

-cállate- en un susurro en su oído, para finalizar con un beso fugaz.- eres muy porfiado, un premio debe portarse muy bien, ya que por algo es premio, ¿no?

El rubio iba a protestar, perdió, pero no era motivo para que lo trataran de "un sumiso premio", pero lo saco de sus pensamientos, al sentir la hábil lengua del moreno succionando sus pezones, trazando círculos para luego ser absorbido hacia arriba y con la otra libre apretaba y tiraba el otro pezón. "al diablo con el orgullo"- pensó el transandino.

Manuel al escuchar los sonoros gemidos de "su premio", dio por cumplido su trabajo; tener al "che" bajo su merced. Ahora solo le faltaba preparar a Martín, aunque se encontró en su paso con los estorbosos pantalones, solo faltaba arrancarlos, aunque su diestra se encargo de encontrar la ya dura y palpitante hombría de Martin, quien suspiro aliviado luego de tanta presión que ejercía la tela.

Ya demasiada la impaciente espera, Manuel deslizo los pantalones, necesitaban sentirse, tocarse, necesitarse, desesperándose cada vez mas. Ese acto fue para que Martin sonriera con ternura; solo Manuel puede ser así, impaciente y apodos poco favorecientes para él, a Martin le parecieran encantadores, ya que era "su manolito".

Lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos a Martin, fue ver a Manuel desprenderse algo jadeante de su camisa, notando la leve capa de sudor que cubría el pecho moreno, para luego desprenderse delante de los pantalones, que dejo aun mas atónito a Martin

Gemidos sonoros de Martin se lograban escuchar cuando este se acerco volviendo a sentir la lengua ahora en su ombligo, que fueron callados por dos dedos introducirse en su boca., este "laburó" chupándolos y succionándolos lascivamente, Quien nuevamente, Manuel, metió con su mano libre otros dedos para que sean "laburados" por un jadeante Martin

Para luego retirarlos dirigiéndose directamente para acariciar uno de sus pezones y sintió el frío de la saliva contra el aire de la habitación.

Esa sensación térmica se le esfumo de la mente cuando sintió que el chileno comenzó a mover los dedos mientras volvía a besarlo, y el sintió un espasmo de placer descontrolado. Cuando sumergió uno de sus dedos, Martin no pudo reprimir un gemido, algo sorprendido. Metió otro dedo, moviéndolos en su interior y el chico cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados fuertemente. Los movimientos eran bruscos por la excitación y el nerviosismo, pero le gustaba sentir los espasmos dentro de él.

Ya una vez más relajado, miro a Manuel, que no parecía tan calmado(en parte) como él, ya este, muy impaciente y jadeante, agarró con sus fuertes manos, las caderas de Martín, elevándolas un poco , a tal punto que sus palpitantes erecciones rozaran, gimiendo sonoramente ambos.

Martin arqueando la espalda, sintiendo el grueso miembro en su entrada, Manuel se detuvo un momento, algo preocupado, por su "largo atributo" que podrían lastimarlo, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo, al sentir la mano de Martin en su hombro

-confió en vos

Eso fue suficiente para que Manuel sonriera de una manera tan sexy que Martín se perdiera en esa mirada, sin darse cuente que esa mano, ya estaba siendo sujetada por la fuerte mano de Manuel, que ahora se encontraba posicionada tras su cabeza, en parte acorralándolo si es que deseaba escapar, tampoco quería escapar, sobre todo al sentir ya la hombría del moreno en mitad de su interior, quien sus paredes lo recibieron felizmente.

Al sentir esto, empezó a moverse, primero de manera lenta intentando acostumbrarlo, pero luego éste, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre de ojos color miel, quien rápidamente captó el mensaje.

En poco tiempo, las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar en velocidad y en fuerza: al mismo tiempo que, la calurosa habitación se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer de parte de ambos varones.

Muy impaciente, Manuel, incremento aun mas la velocidad, aprovechando de acercar su sudoroso torso al ya húmedo de Martín, solo para percibir su esencia masculina, excitándolo aun mas al máximo, tomo la mano que tenia sujetada la de Martín, posicionándola fuerte pero a la vez algo suave, en los rubios cabellos, tomándolos con posesividad. Un gesto salvaje pero a la vez íntimo, que solo ellos 2 podrían demostrarse.

Lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando lascivamente desde el cuello hasta el agitado pecho, Manuel siguió hasta volver a atacar los pezones de Martín, quien este cerraba fuertemente los ojos, ya sentía el clímax final, ambos lo sentían, sobretodo el exquisito liquido pre-seminal que escurría por sus muslos, poco placentero comparado con el clímax final. El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue Martín, descargándose entre ambos abdómenes quien luego al sentir esto, Manuel hizo lo mismo inundando el cálido interior con su abundante semilla, quedándose estático mientras lo hacía.

Ambos quedaron jadeando fuertemente, los ojos de ambos fuertemente cerrados, Manuel en un primer gesto callo pesadamente sobre el torso de Martín, deleitándose con la respiración de este y el agitado ritmo de su corazón que poco a poco tomaba la calma, y un con la mano en su cabello rubio, quien los soltó dejando una suave caricia en su cabello, Martín sonrió, y ya calmado, pregunto curioso, pero a la vez entusiasmado.

-Che, ¿cuándo es el próximo partido?


End file.
